Frenemies
by cupcake0815
Summary: Rin and Miku are best friends, but what happens when a fight over a guy tears them apart?
1. I Hate Dares

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You know what?" Miku yelled. "You're just jealous because he likes me better."

"Who do you think you are?" I shot back. "If you really were my friend, you wouldn't have betrayed me like this. I never want to see you again!"

And with that, I stormed off, leaving my FORMER best friend standing all alone.

Wait a minute. If I want to tell this story, I got to start from the beginning. You know, the proper introduction…

Hey! I'm Rin Kagamine. You know, that girl with the short blonde hair. I have the BIGGEST crush on Len Kagamine, and no, we are not related. Only one person knows: my best friend, Hatsune Miku. To be perfectly honest, I envy her. She has a caring boyfriend, Kaito, good looks, and a special "skill" that can get any boy to like her. I sometimes even see Len taking glances at her at times. I guess she is a bit flirty, but she's still a good person, right? Wrong!

* * *

><p>There I was before school, rummaging through my locker. I wasn't focused on anything, but the memory of the day before. I was working at a local ice cream shop and Len had walked in. He had just finished volleyball practice. Even though all he really said to me was what flavor he wanted, his voice was like music to my ears and…<p>

"RIIIINNNNG!"

Time to go to class. Ugh. As I walked with Miku to our math class, I saw Len getting a book from his locker. He turned and smiled, but not at me. LEN SMILED AT MIKU. I looked straight at her and she smiled back at him in an extremely flirty way! OH NO SHE DIDN'T.

* * *

><p>Before I continue on with my story, I just wanted to mention: I am a drama queen. I can cry. A lot.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, I ran home. I didn't have to work today and I didn't have any homework either. I sat on my bed and thought about that same scene over and over again. My thoughts were all over the place. How can Len like Miku? How can Miku do this to me? Len doesn't like Miku. YES HE DOES! HE SMILED AND LOOKED STRAIGHT INTO HER EYES! And Miku returned the gesture.<p>

I began to cry. Len was the first guy I ever liked and he doesn't like me back. Worst of all, he took interest in my best friend, and this wasn't the first time.

"You know what?" I said to myself. "Forget him. I can find someone else. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

* * *

><p>The next day, I was going through my locker again and I felt like someone was behind me.<p>

"Hey Miku, I-"

But it wasn't Miku standing before my eyes. It was Len.

"Hey Rin.."

"Um...Hi Len!"

"So I was wondering if you would like to..."

"To what?"

"-go out with me?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I was interrupted by laughter that came from Len's friends.

"Sorry Rin, it was a dare," Len chuckled awkwardly and ran off.

I looked off to the side and saw Miku trying hard not to giggle.

HOW HUMILIATING.


	2. Date at the Movies

It was unusually quite at the shop. The windows were dripping wet from the rain and there were no people on the sidewalks. No voice whatsoever. I guess since it was freezing cold outside, no one wants a cold dessert. Anyways, since I figured I was wasting my time here, I decided to close up early. The owner doesn't really care, as long as I don't do it too often.

I unlocked my bike and rode home in the rain. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I took a quick shower and decided to call Miku, to see if she was up for a movie or something. I dialed the number. No answer.

So for the rest of the day, I stayed at home all by myself blocking out the world with my music...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"You know Len, I think it's super sweet that you're taking off work just to spend time with me," Miku gushed.

"It's the least I can do," Len said half paying attention to the road ahead of him. He was stunned by Miku's beauty. She had her hair taken out of her usual pigtails and had let her long hair flow naturally along her shoulders. She was also wearing a short, white dress instead of her usual uniform-dress. "Our first date was a disaster! So, where would you like to go?"

"Um….how about the movies?"

"Alright."

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Len was busy focusing on driving, and didn't notice Miku texting a quick dramatic break-up message to Kaito…

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH," Miku screamed at the top of her lungs. " THIS IS A NEW DRESS YOU CLUMSY IDIOT! UGH. LENNNNNN. DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID?"<p>

"My name is Luka," said the waitress sassily. "And it's just a dress. Don't worry princess, I'm sure your daddy will buy you a new one."

She half giggled at Miku's white dress that was now covered in Pepsi.

Miku took a long look at Luka. Even though Miku was furious, she had to admit, Luka was not ugly. She had long, flowing pink hair pushed back with headphones and a perfectly shaped face. She was also very slim and tall.

"LISTEN," Miku sneered. "I'M ON A DATE. THIS DRESS, IS A ONE-OF-A-KIND DRESS USED IN THIS YEAR'S INTERNATIONL FASHION SHOW, BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT YOU TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT. YOU OBVIOUSLY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO AFFORD SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

"It wouldn't matter to me if I even could afford it. Why would I want crap like that?"

Miku's face turned bright red and was about to strike Luka's perfectly shaped face, but Len quickly grabbed her hand and led her into the theater.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

Miku and I were at my locker talking about Len. I told her how bad I felt about how he probably will never like me.

"Rin," Miku said softly. "Of course Len likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. Trust me."

"To be perfectly honest, I think Len likes you, Miku."

"Rin, I think you're absolutely crazy! Remember, I'm taken. By Kaito."

"I guess..wait. Where were you yesterday? I called you several times!"

"On a date. I must have forgotten to bring my phone. Sorry!"

* * *

><p>After school, I went straight to the shop and found the door open, which was unusual because I'm usually the first one there. I walked in and saw that we had a new employee: Kaito.<p>

"Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"I work here now, since I don't have anything better to do with my life. Besides, I get free ice cream with my new employment. And everyone knows I LOVE ice cream."

"Haha, I'm guessing you're just trying to make some more money to spend on Miku?"

"Nah. We broke up last night."

"Oh, on your date? I'm so sorry. I saw Miku today and she said you guys were still going out. I guess she's just not over you.."

"Rin, she broke up with me last night in a text. I was at home crying all night. What the heck are you talking about?"

I didn't know how to respond.


	3. Crash!

**Author's note: I wrote this very quickly, so there might be a few errors. Also, I feel as though I rushed the plot a little, but I was having a writer's block for a while and finally came up with an idea and had to write it down. haha:) **

* * *

><p>Luka stormed out of the theater, with her face puffy red. She had got fired for her little incident with Miku, but she just couldn't help herself. Miku was a spoiled brat with a small body and a BIG mouth.<p>

Luka got in her car and sped down the parking lot and into the open road, her vehicle's speakers blasting to the fullest volume. Singing along with her enormous eyes half open, she paid no attention to her driving. Suddenly, she heard a bike crash. Luka's eyes popped open to find me lying on top of a wheel of a bicycle. Rapidly, Luka got out of the car and crouched down.

"Oh my gosh!" Luka exclaimed. "I am so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Not exactly," I said weakly. "I heard my arm snap."

Luka took a good look at the injury.

"I think it's broken," Luka reported. "I've got to get you to a hospital."

Luka helped me up and into her car and soon enough, we were speeding to the hospital.

"Again," Luka said. "I'm really sorry about that. I just got fired from my job because of a stupid brat. She thought she was the most gorgeous girl ever, but face it: she's got blue hair. What's pretty about that?"

"Wait," I said in between short breaths. "She had blue hair?"

"Yeah. Apparently she was on a date or something. By the way, I'm Luka. You?"

"Rin."

"Kagamine?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I think you go to my school!"

"Perhaps. Luka sounds familiar."

"Yep! Anyways, we are here!"

I went inside the doctor's office with absolutely no thoughts about my arm. All I can think about is Miku and what really happened last night. She had lied to for a reason. What if she was out with Len? No, she couldn't have..She's too good of a friend...Miku was probably out with someone else...

"Alright Rin," The doctor said after examining her arm. "Your arm isn't broken, but your bursa is inflamed and your skin is scraped up pretty badly. I suggest you to wrap it every four hours."

"Thank you," I said.

I then walked into the waiting room to find Luka half sitting and half vibrating. She had a really funny look on her face. Then she saw me.

"Thank god you're okay," Luka said. "I got so-"

"Um, Luka, before I had my check up you said something about a blue-haired girl. What exactly did the guy she was with look like?"

"I didn't get a very good look, but I know for sure that he was blonde."

"BLONDE?"

"Yeah, so do you need me to take you home?"

"That would be great. Thanks."


End file.
